Katie Meets Dr Maddiman
by Halloween Rice
Summary: An AU where Katie is in possession of the Yokai Watch. One day, Katie meets the insane Dr. Maddiman who becomes obsessed with taking her pure heart but Katie thinks she can turn him around and make friends with him. Will she persevere or is the mad yokai surgeon just too evil to rehabilitate? NOTE: Some intense themes here and there.
1. An Average Morning

Katie Forestor was a normal eleven-year-old girl. She had many friends and many interests. She loved going to the mall, eating sweets, collecting bugs and doing things with her friends Nate, Bear, Eddie, Alex, Lucy and many others. Katie was a popular girl at school for sure but her friend list doesn't end there.

Katie was an average girl for the most part but there was one big aspect of her life that was anything but ordinary and that was the Yokai Watch. A device that allowed her to see the unseen, the ghostly entities known as Yokai!

She obtained this device from Whisper, The Yokai Butler Extraordinaire (at least that's what he would tell you) who she unknowingly released from a crank machine's capsule in the woods. Meeting Whisper and eventually Jibanyan, who has become Baddinyan upon confronting the unruly Roughraff has changed her life forever. She became very popular with the Yokai, befriending almost every one she has confronted which has caused her to accumulate a very impressive collection of their medals and has also gone through multiple models as she currently owns the Yokai Watch U Model.

Katie was popular with the Yokai due to her sweet and generous nature. Many of her friends both human and Yokai consider her quite the humanitarian, she is the kind of person to even tolerate Manjimutt. This combined with her love of making friends has made her a Yokai befriending fiend. She has even made friends with powerful S Ranks like Shadow Venoct, a Yokai feared by many for his violent streak and tendency to banish people to the Shadow Realm who now takes refuge in Katie's closet, not wanting to leave his only friend's side.

It was an early, sunny morning in the quaint town of Springdale where Katie was sitting on her bed fiddling with her Yokai Medal Medallium, organizing the prized medals of her Yokai friends. Katie's hair was out and not in her stylish pony tail as she hummed a happy tune while placing the medal belonging to Cruncha with the other Brave tribe Yokai medal she owned. Being quite the neat freak, she wanted to organize her Yokai friends by their tribe. Katie's trusty butler and closest friend Whisper flew right into Katie's room carrying a tray with two slices of toast with eggs, a glass of orange juice and a small vase of fresh flowers for presentation. It was undoubtedly Katie's breakfast.

"I hate to distract you dear Katie but I have your breakfast for you, a growing girl such as yourself needs to eat a hearty breakfast every morning you know!" Whisper happily sang.

"Awww, thank you Whisper that is so sweet of you!" Katie praised her friend/butler and gave him a smile, causing Whisper to blush wildly. Katie's smile did things to Whisper, things he didn't quite understand but he liked how he felt when he saw her happy!

"Pfft, suck up!"

A voice piped in causing Whisper to give it's owner a very disgruntled look. It was Baddinyan, the little feline punk loved to get Whisper's goat and he never failed to. Baddinyan laid in the center of Katie's room munching messily on a chocobar, causing crumbs to get all over Katie's bedroom floor. Whisper placed Katie's Breakfast on the dresser adjacent to her bed and angrily flew to Baddinyan.

"I am simply trying to be a good friend unlike you. "I mean, look at yourself your making Katie's floor all messy and really Baddinyan, chocolate for breakfast? That's not very healthy!" Whisper yelled at Baddinyan, getting closer to his smug face.

"I'm a bad dude with a bad tude old man, doing things that are bad for me is just part of the deal marshmallow butt!" Baddinyan said as he crumbled the chocobar wrapper and dropped it on the floor.

"WAS IT REALLY NECESSARY TO INSULT ME TWICE IN THE SAME SENTENCE!?" Whisper yelled from the top of his lungs, completely losing his patience with Baddinyan.

Katie huffed as she put down her breakfast and got up from her bed. She walked up to the purple cat Yokai and gave him a pouty look.

"Come on Baddinyan, it's too early to get Whisper so riled up and do you really need to get my nice floor all dirty?" Katie said with her hands placed on her hips.

"Ayyy, don't worry sweet cheeks Whisper can pick up the mess. He is the butler right?"

"I'm Katie's butler not your's!" Whisper huffed with a visible stress mark on his forehead. "Besides, Katie is the most clean human I've ever met and even when she does make messes she usually cleans up after herself before I have a chance too, If anyone is gonna clean this mess it's you!" Whisper said as he pointed dramatically at Baddinyan.

"Nyeah right, like that's gonna happen!" Baddinyan said as he picked his nose.

Whisper was just about to blow another gasket until Katie placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him close to her.

"Watch this." Katie whispered into Whisper's non-existent ear. Katie cupped her hands to covered her face and turned around making sobbing noises, instantly getting Baddinyan's attention. The room went dim as a spotlight appeared over Katie.

"I c-c-can't believe you Baddinyan. W-w-w-why are you being so mean, do you hate m-me or something!?" Katie said as she sobbed in a very realistic manner.

"NYA!?" Baddinyan jumped at Katie's words.

"You do hate me do you? Making my floor all dirty, it's like your throwing litter on my heart. Is that what I am to you, just some big, ugly garbage can!?" Katie dramatically turned towards Baddinyan with real tears in her eyes.

"N-N-No it's nyot like that mama, honest!" Baddinyan wildly waved his arms in the air.

"L-l-l-l-look, I'm cleaning up my mess see? Don't cry, nyour heart isn't a garbage can I swear!" Baddinyan picked up his wrapper and crumbs in a small trash bag in a panic trying to make Katie feel better.

Whisper tried to hold back his laughter as he saw Baddinyan have a mini-panic attack. Baddinyan might be "bad" but he loved Katie, she was his one true friend, the first one since he lost his owner Amy. He would do anything for her and Katie knew that all too well, faking to be hurt in order to appeal to Baddinyan's soft side.

"Great work Katie, you really out to think about having a career in being an actor!" Whisper nudged Katie's shoulder.

"Hehe, thanks Whisper!" Katie chuckled.

Katie went over to her breakfast tray to finish her orange juice and grabbed a scrunchie from her dresser. Whisper then floated over to her.

"Oh allow me to do your hair Katie!" Whisper said jumping to the chance to doing something nice for Katie. Katie smiled as she gave the scrunchie to Whisper. She closed her medallium and picked it up while Whisper did her hair.

"And presto, I am a master stylist I know!" Whisper said deepening his voice is a posh manner, making Katie giggle.

She ran to her door with her medallium in hand but stopped in her tracks as if she was forgetting something. She walked backed and looked around her room.

"Where's my backpack?" Katie questioned. Her closet opened in response to her words. Shadow Venoct barely came out of the darkness of her closet to present Katie's backpack. Katie hopped over to Shadow Venoct and grabbed her backpack.

"Thanks Shadow Venoct!" Katie cheerfully thanked her shadowy recluse of a friend as she ran out of her bedroom door.

"Katie, wait for your beloved butler!" Whisper yelled as he hastily flew after his dear friend. Baddinyan however was in no hurry as he jumped onto Katie's bed to take his first of many catnaps.

Katie road her bike all the way to Springdale Elementary. It was 7:27 AM. Just three minutes before the bell rang and Katie made it there in record time. She stopped her bike to a screeching halt after reaching mach speed riding to her school. Whisper was sweating profusely despite having the luxury of flying, trying to keep up with Katie.

*huff* *puff* "K-Katie, I know you were in a hurry but *wheeze* did you really need to try and break the sound barrier trying to get to school? Your not even sweating!" Whisper said trying to wipe the sweat from his forehead with a small towel.

"Haha yeah, all those leg exercises with Burly really paid off!" Katie said as she stretched her legs, trying to get the kink out of them from riding her bike as fast as she did. Her stretches was a good way to pass the time until the bell rung. Katie grabbed her backpack and walked up to the entrance of the school, excited to start another day.

"OUTTA MY WAY!"

Katie was pushed aside very rough-like by a child causing her to let out a light cry. She placed her hand on her shoulder as she winced. Looking back at the kid running towards the entrance. Both Katie and Whisper were flabbergasted but more angry then anything.

"Um wow, rude much!?" Katie yelled at the kid that pushed her.

"Indeed, but let's not let one rotten apple ruin our day now shall we?" Whisper said in a optimistic tune. Katie nodded and regained her posture, not knowing exactly what she was in for.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Devil's Classroom**


	2. The Devil's Classroom

Moving on from the rude encounter from outside the school Katie and her ghostly companion entered their good ole' classroom. However when Katie set foot into her class she was met with a very unsettling tone in the air. Everyone in the class was already seated and were eerily quite. This was already a red flag, usually the class would use the few precious seconds before the teacher arrived to socialize with each other. Then, every kid in the classroom turned their heads to lay eyes on her.

Katie jumped at the eerie synchronization of her classmates but what really sent shivers down her spine were the expressions on their faces. Every kid, even her closest friends glared at her with great disdain. The expressions they had were ones that should be given to their worst enemy, not a good friend and fellow classmate. The most odd thing of all however is their faces had a pale, purple complexion, their teeth gritted and their eyes narrowed to a hateful grimace. Their expressions pierced Katie's soul like a hundred knives, she felt as if they were going to jump her while she placed her bag in her cubby.

"Uh… um, g-good morning everyone!" Katie nervously waved to her classmates. The only response she got was from Bear who snapped a pencil in two with his large hand. Katie gulped as she nervously walked to her desk only to trip and land on the cold hard floor.

"Katie!" Whisper yelled having great concern for her. Katie winced as she looked behind her to see her once best friend Alex with her leg out behind her and snickering making her the obvious culprit for Katie's meeting with the floor.

"What the heck Alex, what's your problem!?" Katie got up and yelled at Alex. Alex snickering stopped and was replaced with a twisted grimace.

"My problem is you little miss perfect!" The tomboy got up from her desk and pushed Katie to the floor causing her to land on her back and Whisper to cry out in horror.

"Kick her butt Alex!" Eddie antagonized as he got up from his desk.

"Eddie!" Katie responded to her other friend's encouragement of Alex's violence.

"What is going on here!?"

A loud, thunderous voice erupted causing the entire classroom to fall silent. It belonged to non other then Mr. Johnson but he was very different from his sunny, cheerful deposition. He had the sickly purple complexion that the other classmates had, his hair was wild and his face had an infuriated look on it. He glared down at Katie, who was still on the floor.

"Miss Forester get off from the ground this instant, this isn't the be a lazy, no-good bum class!" Mr. Johnson scolded at Katie. The frightened girl looked back at Alex who was sitting in her desk with an actual halo over her head as she whistled an innocent tune.

"M-Mr. John-"

"Did I stutter!? Now Forester now!" Mr. Johnson yelled from the top of his lungs before Katie could explain herself. Katie gasped and scurried to her seat in a panic. She sat there practically shivering as Mr. Johnson walked to the chalkboard, the same dark aura that filled the classroom intensified when he walked past Katie which made her physically ill.

"Alright you miserable brats, today we're going to learn about quadratic equations. I haven't taught you quadratic equations yet, in fact your not even suppose to tackle it till you get to high school but your just gonna have to deal with it!" Mr. Johnson said as he wrote up several numbers on the chalkboard in the most furious way he can muster.

"Whisper, what the heck is going on, why is every acting so mean!? Even Mr. Johnson is acting meaner then any Oni I've ever met!" Katie asked Whisper in a slight panic. A noticeable shiver can be observed in her hands.

"Well I… you see… I mean… maybe-"

"It has to be the work of a Yokai!" Katie interrupted Whisper. "It just has to be Whisper!"

Whisper looked at Katie with an uneasy expression. If Katie had any flaws to speak of it would have to be that she blames Yokai for every little thing which Whisper really didn't take to kindly to. Granted, every time Katie does say it's a Yokai's doing she turns out to be correct but Whisper would never admit to that. He wants to be on her side and support her and he does agree that her classmates and teacher are acting extremely malicious but he had to stay skeptical for Yokai everywhere!

"Now Katie, let's not go blaming Yokai for this maybe everyone is just having an off day. Perhaps everyone slept funny or the milk to their cereal was spoiled." Whisper said with an uneasy smile and a sweat drop coming from the back of his head. Katie just looked at him with disbelief.

"Oh right Whisper, silly me. Every single person in my class including my teacher all collectively had a bad morning which is why their pushing and hurting me!" Katie said with an angry and very annoyed tone in her voice.

"Well I'm glad we're on the same page for o-OUCH!" Whisper was interrupted by Katie tugging him on the cheek.

"I was being sarcastic!" Katie said through her gritting teeth.

"KATIE!"

The loud whacking sound accompanied with Katie's made her jump in her seat. Her eyes darted to the front of the class to see an infuriated Mr. Johnson holding a Kendo sword, usually used by high school teachers to discipline or at the very least intimidate kids to paying attention, which worked wonders on Katie. She eyed the wooden practice sword with legitimate fear.

"You pay attention to your instructor or else miss Forester, this is math class not stare at the wall like an idiot class!" Mr. Johnson scolded as he whacked his kendo sword on his podium for effect.

"Y-Yes sir!" Katie responded with her curled up hands in her lap. She thanked her lucky stars that nobody could hear her when she talked to Yokai, if he reacted this way to staring at the wall she feared what would happen if something spoke in class.

Unbeknownst to the scared little girl. Nate Adams sat in his desk with a wicked grin and a glare in his eyes that can unnerve an Oni. He opened his desk and took out a rubber band. He stretched the rubber band with his fingers in a slingshot like motion.

"Hey Nate." Whispered Eddie.

"Rubber bands might sting but this is really going to hurt!" Eddie whispered to Nate as he took out a small ball bearing. Nate grinned harder as he took the ball bearing from eddy and placed it into his rubber band. The kanji for menacing in a purple shade appeared around Nate as he aimed his makeshift weapon at Katie. He let go of the rubber band causing the ball bearing to fly across the class and hit Katie right in the jaw!

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Katie hollered as loud as her little lungs could let her. She got up from her seat due to the shock. Katie nursed her stinging jaw as she whined from the pain. Whisper looked on in horror being unable to stop this attack. He looked over to Nate, Eddie and Bear who were chuckling like anime villains.

"Those ruffians!" Whisper shook his fists in anger.

"Katie Forester, what is the meaning of this!?" Mr. Johnson yelled the loudest he has today. He swung his kendo sword on his podium multiple times in anger.

"Nate threw something at me and it really h-huuuuurts!" Katie whined as tears started to form in her big brown eyes.

"So what, your going to cry now!?"

Katie and Whisper gasped at the teacher's complete disregard for the assault of one of his classmates.

"I'm not going to have crybabies in my class miss Forester! Get up here and solve this equation right now, We're going to toughen you up!" Mr. Johnson said as he pointed to Katie.

Katie wiped her tears and walked towards the chalkboard, shivering all the way due to a combination of fear, sadness and even a little bit of anger.

"Katie don't!" Whisper begged his friend but Katie really had no choice. It was too late to check the class for the Yokai causing all this and she feared what Mr. Johnson would do if she didn't comply.

Katie's eyes widened when she saw the problem. It was the most amount of numbers she has ever seen in one place and there were symbols she couldn't even begin to understand. She stared at it with utter disbelief, it looked more like a formula for time travel rather then a math question. Her hand shivered wildly with the piece of chalk in hand, not like she even knew where to begin.

Mr. Johnson swung the kendo sword onto the chalkboard causing Katie to jump and drop the chalk.

"Well Forester, I'm waiting!" Mr. Johnson got up to Katie's face as he yelled causing her to wince.

"I-I-I-I don't know M-Mr. Johnson. I don't even know what I'm looking at!" Katie tried desperately to defend herself while Whisper simply looked over the abuse Katie was going through, feeling utterly helpless to stop it.

"That's not an excuse!" Mr. Johnson yelled in Katie's face causing fresh tears to form in her eyes and trickle down her cheeks which broke Whisper's heart. Mr. Johnson grabbed Katie by the arm and turned her towards the chalkboard. He then placed the kendo sword on her shoulder causing her fear to intensify.

"Either you answer the equation or your going to be punished!" Mr. Johnson growled under his breath. Whisper's horror turned into anger as he gritted his teeth in reaction to how his dear Katie was being treated.

"I don't know!" Katie yelled as she hid her tear covered face in her hands.

"Miserable brat!" Mr. Johnson raised his kendo high into the high to swing at Katie but was surprised to see that he couldn't, almost as if there was an invisible force preventing him from committing the act. Katie looked behind herself to see Whisper holding the kendo from hitting her!

"You are not to hurt my dear Katie, I won't allow it!" Whisper yelled as he finally pulled the kendo from Mr. Johnson's hand and swung it towards a stacked tower of books and papers causing them to fly wildly across the classroom and all of the kids screamed in surprise. Whisper then moved on to some of the models of the classroom made by some of the students as part of a home project and swung at them like a baseball bat, pieces of the models showered the classroom.

"What's going on!?"

"It's a ghost!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

All the heartless kids in the classroom panicked from the attack of the flying kendo sword. Mr. Johnson ducked under one of the children's desk in a act of cowardice.

"Let's get out of here!"

Whisper said to Katie as he threw the kendo sword and accidentally hitting Nate square in the forehead. Katie needed no more assurance then that. She ran out of the classroom amidst the chaos with Whisper hot on her tail.

Katie and Whisper ran to the girl's bathroom. Usually Whisper was pretty adamant in going in there with her but he knew Katie needed to collect herself and he wanted to support her, something he was severely slacking with today. Katie sobbed quietly into one of the sinks as she tried to process what was going on.

"Katie… I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry that I allowed things to get as bad as they did. I know I should've been by your side the minute things looked off but… I let my pride get in the way of maintaining your safety!" Whisper's voice sounded more broken as he spoke. Getting Katie's attention.

Katie looked at Whisper who's eyes started to fill with woeful tears.

"I'm a terrible butler." Whisper turned around not being able to face his friend. Whisper started to sob until he was met with Katie hugging him. Her arms wrapped around his stomach and her face laying on his back. Whisper felt the wetness of her ears on his plush white back.

"Yes you are but you're a good friend. I'm glad I have you."

Katie's words caused Whisper to completely fall apart as he started to leak from his eyes profusely. Whisper turned around to give Katie a hug in return.

 **"MWU-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Whisper and Katie's tender moment was cut short by the sound of bellowing evil laughter that echoed across the entire school.

"What in the world was that!?" Whisper said as he hid behind Katie like the cowardly spirit he was.

"If I had to guess I say it's the one behind every acting so mean!" Katie declared as she lifted the lens of her Yokai Watch and activating it's light.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Yokai Dr. Maddiman!**


	3. The Yokai Dr Maddiman!

Katie and Whisper exited from the girl's bathroom to see that the entire hallway was now pitch black. All of the lights were busted, some flashed on and off sporadically and the entire hallway was now accompanied with a dreadful purple fog as well!

"Goodness, did someone forget to pay the electric bill?… and turn off the theater class's fog machine?" Whisper said trying to ease the tension.

"I feel like we've been transported into a horror film but I'm gonna find this Yokai if it's the last thing I do!" Katie said with her Yokai Watch pointed in front of her.

"Don't say such things!" Whisper sweat dropped.

Katie walked down the eerie hallway with Whisper anxiously keeping close, practically hiding behind her. Katie then stopped in her tracks to see a ominous red glow peering out of a classroom.

"That's the Science Class!"

Katie declared as she ran up to the entrance. She and Whisper were shocked to see what was causing the glow. All over the science class were vials upon vials containing glowing red hearts that were all pulsating like the real thing. The dark purple shade of the class clashed with the red glow of the hearts.

"What in the world?" Katie was flabbergasted by what she was seeing. What were these little hearts and where did they come from?

"Katie, I feel a Yokai's presence. A very strong one too!" Whisper declared. Katie didn't waste a second to expose the culprit. She pointed her Yokai Watch to the center of the room to reveal a huge, hunched silhouette.

Finally the Yokai Watch revealed the Yokai and the dynamic duo were shocked by what they saw. He was a strange, hunched creature wearing a large, white lab coat with a high collar, a pair of white slippers with red medical crosses and a pair of blank pants with no shirt. He was a stitched-up abomination with skin that came in red and blue patches. He had a sinister smile with mismatched teeth, a balding head with five large hairs sticking out and a doctor's mirror on his head that seemed to double as his one eye which glowed an ominous yellow. He carried a pair of three, knife-like scalpels in one of his hands.

His most defining feature however was a large valentine's day heart in the center of his chest that was connected to an I.V. which also had a small heart inside it's drip bag!

"My, my another patient. How did I miss you? Hehehehe!" The strange doctor spoke in a sinister voice similar to the famous actor Peter Lorre.

"AH! Whisper who or what is this guy!" Katie struck a shocked pose as he asked her butler to identify this strange Yokai.

"Ah yes, you see that is none other then… uh." Whisper trailed off as he swiped through his Yo-Pad in a frenzy to identify this Yokai.

"Ah yes, how could I forget that's the Yokai, Dr. Maddiman!' Whisper said as a tag with the mad doctor's name flew into frame, accompanied with two stamps, one reading "Eerie" and the other of the Eerie tribe's symbol.

"Dr. Maddiman is a Yokai who steals people's hearts, leaving them to be nothing but monstrous ruffians, devoid of love and compassion!" Whisper exclaimed as he pointed at Dr. Maddiman.

"So that's why everyone is acting so heartless and cruel, it's because their literally heartless!" Katie exclaimed.

"Brilliant deduction there girly, what ever made you come to that conclusion!" Dr. Maddiman dramatically noted to the dozens of hearts he had obtained.

"You give my friend's hearts back right now!" Katie demanded.

"I concur with Katie, it' very rude to take something from someone without asking. Especially when it's a vital organ!" Whisper backed her up.

Dr. Maddiman simply laughed at there words.

"I don't expect you two ignoramuses to understand but I need these hearts for my research!" Dr. Maddiman said as he swiped a vial containing a heart. "I believe hearts contain the secret to immortality and I will unlock that secret!" Dr. Maddiman explained as he eyed the heart very possessively. "You see, this is for the betterment of mankind, I am a man of science and science is a force of good!"

"I don't care about science or immortality, I just want my friends back!" Katie said as she took out a medal. She kept every medal she obtained in her medallium but there was one that she cherished so much that she kept it on her at all times.

"Whisper you know what to do!" Katie nodded to Whisper

Whisper nodded as he flew up high and propelled himself downwards. Engulfing the hand of Katie that bared the Yokai Watch and In a flash of light it was replaced with the Yokai Watch U Model!

"Come on out my friend, calling Baddinyan!" Katie winked and flipped Baddinyan's medal like a coin. "Yokai Medal, do your thing!" Katie excitedly said as she placed Baddinyan's medal in the U Model, jazzy music played as the close up of the Yokai Watch became a high tower.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Charming!" a voice called out as a pink, colorful stage filled with cute Yokai cheerleaders appeared. Baddinyan came into view as he combed his hair with his switchblade comb.

"Alarming, Disarming, Our Favorite Tribe Charming!"

"Yeah Charming!"

"Baddinyan!" Baddinyan called out his name while doing his crouched, backwards pose, showing off the kanji for "rebel" on the back of his jacket.

"Baddinyan, do me a huge favor and beat up Dr. Maddiman!" Katie said as she pointed at the cycloptic doctor.

"Aw come on babe, I was in the middle of a totally bad catnyap!" Baddinyan said as he laid on the floor on his side munching on a chocobar.

"Baddinyan this is serious. This weirdo stole all of my friends hearts which is why they've been being mean to me all day!" Katie didn't like to yell at her friends but this was a situation that demanded it. Baddinyan got up to his feet upon hearing that people were being mean to Katie and saw a rather unpleasant bruise on her right cheek.

"Whoa sweet cheeks, your cheek is looking a lot less sweet!" Baddinyan then turned around to see Dr. Maddiman and started to grit his teeth.

"Hey punk, Katie got a shiner on her cheek and I'm holdin' nyou responsible!" Baddinyan said with the most amount of seriousness that Whisper and Katie have seen from Baddinyan yet, one again showing how much of a good friend he can be.

"Hmph, miserable little feline. I'm not going to let some biased ignoramus like you delay my precious work!" Dr. Maddiman brandished his scalpels getting into battle mode.

"You're messing with me nyow, Paws of Attitude!" Baddinyan ran towards Dr. Maddiman and unleashed a frenzy of tough paw strikes onto him. Dr. Maddiman winced from the attack as he hid behind his lab coat in an attempt to soften the blows.

"Baddinyan's really doing it!" Katie beamed.

Dr. Maddiman then swiped at Baddinyan with his scalpels causing him to fly backwards while letting out a pained "nya!" Katie's optimism was shut down instantly.

"Or at least he was." Whisper sweat dropped.

Baddinyan landed on his feet and looked to his purple jacket to see three large tears in it.

"Nyow you messed up my favorite jacket!? Your just asking for a beatin' old man!" Baddinyan charged towards Dr. Maddiman with a battle cry.

"Baddinyan wait!" Katie tried to stop Baddinyan but was too late as Baddinyan rushed towards Dr. Maddiman in attempt to perform another Paws of Attitude. Dr. Maddiman thrusted his scalpels forward, stabbing Baddinyan right into his chest and through his back. Causing Katie and Whisper to gasp in horror.

"BADDINYAN!" Katie screamed fearing the worst for her friend.

Dr. Maddiman pulled his scalpels out with a small purple heart impaled by them. Baddinyan fell limp to the ground.

"Such a puny little heart but I'm sure I can find a use for it hehehe!" Dr. Maddiman chuckled as he observed Baddinyan's purple heart.

"B-Baddinyan?" Katie's voice quivered. She knew that he was a Yokai and technically already dead but his lack of movement did nothing to ease her concern.

Then, Baddinyan rouse to his feet and wiped the dust from his knees. He looked back at Katie dramatically licking his lips in a perverted fashion.

"What's wrong little duckling, are you lost?" Baddinyan said with a deeper, more menacing voice as he walked towards Katie and Whisper. "Nyou came to the wrong nyeighborhood girlie, now Baddinyan's gonna have to teach nyou a lesson!" Baddinyan said cracking his "knuckles".

"N-No, Baddinyan… not you too!" Katie fell to the ground heartbroken from Baddinyan's instant transformation. She felt hopeless as she started to cry.

"No Baddinyan…p-please not you too, not my best friend!" Katie sobbed in absolute defeat. Baddinyan stopped in his tracks to that word.

 _"friend?"_

That word rang in Baddinyan's head for a few seconds. He watched Katie in her curled, defeated position as her body shivered with every sob she gave out. The image of Katie's hopelessness reflected off Baddinyan's glasses.

"P-please Baddinyan come back… Don't do this, please Rudy come back!"

Baddinyan gasped. Katie's voice changed halfway through her sentence and it was a voice he recognized and the name Rudy was a name he knew too. His mind started to race as memories came pouring back. He remembered a girl about Katie's age holding a little red cat sobbing, on her knees and calling for his name.

"Amy?"

Baddinyan remembered. His name was Rudy, his owner was Amy but he sacrificed himself to save her from that incoming truck. He then became the Yokai Jibanyan and met Katie and Whisper. When he confronted Roughraff and became Baddinyan and decided to stay that way so that he can be tough enough to protect Katie, the first best friend he's had since Amy.

Tears leaked from Baddinyan's eyes as he held back the urge to cry aloud. He was going to hurt Katie, something he just couldn't do, that is NOT Baddinyan!

"AMY!"

Baddinyan yelled from the top of his lungs as tears came running down his face. Baddinyan's heart dissipated from Maddiman's scalpels causing him to gasp in confusion. A heart shape glowed bright in a purple shade on Baddinyan's chest. Baddinyan wiped the tears from his face and smiled.

"Ready for round two doc?" Baddinyan's glasses shined as he looked back at the baffled Yokai Doctor.

"B-Baddinyan?" Katie looked up to see Baddinyan with her tear filled eyes. Baddinyan looked back at Katie to give her a reassuring nod. Katie gave a wide smile as her tearful eyes began to sparkle with hope.

"Baddinyan!" Katie beamed with sweet relief.

"He's back to normal and… hey wait a minute, I thought I was your best friend!" Whisper cried as he turned to Katie. Katie responded with rubbing the back of her head in nervousness.

"This is impossible, it completely goes against the laws of science!" Dr. Maddiman exclaimed in confusion and anger.

"You're a big science nyerd ay? Well let me give you a crash course!" Baddinyan jumped into the air and his body was enveloped in a purple glow. Katie, Whisper and Dr. Maddiman looked onto Baddinyan in anticipation. More of a combination of fear and anticipation for Dr. Maddiman.

"NYICE TA BEAT'CHA!"

Green and purple sound waves shot out of Baddinyan's body, accompanied with loud rock n roll music. Baddinyan's musical attack was strong enough to shake the entire classroom and all the vials of hearts shook until some dropped onto the floor setting the hearts free, each one disappeared upon being freed. The music was so loud Katie and Whisper had to cover their ears as his attack went on.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh no stop, your ruining everythi-" Dr. Maddiman stumbled backwards covering his ears and tripped on an unbroken heart vial that landed on the floor. Dr. Maddiman wildly stumbled and crashed onto a large cabinet. The impact caused the rest of the vials to land and break and all the hearts to disappear from the room. Suddenly, all the lights in the school started to turn back on and the fog dissipated. Every person in the school returned to their old selves.

"Yay for Baddinyan he did it!" Katie embraced Baddinyan in a hug and spun around in utter joy and relief.

"Uh, hey hey. Chillax babe it wasn't a big deal r-really!" Baddinyan blushed wildly as he softly tried to struggle out of Katie's warm hug.

"Hey, can I get a hug too?" Whisper said in a desperate tone.

"Ah-aaaahhhh, *wheeze* h-help, help me!"

The trio looked to the mad doctor to see him laying on the floor, his small legs kicking and his face full of sweat. His exposed heart started to beat very quickly while his breathing became heavy and labored as he struggled to get up.

"Ack! M-my heart, my heart. I can't breath!" Dr. Maddiman struggled to speak. Painful gasps came out between almost every word he spoke. He dropped his three scalpels grasped at his heart which started to beat faster and irregularly causing him to wheeze very loudly.

"Oh dear, I think he's suffering from cardiac arrest!" Whisper noted

"Yokai can get heart attacks?" Katie questioned.

"P-please… m-my pills on the cou-counter!" Dr. Maddiman practically begged the three people he tried to destroy while pointing to the clear, glass bottle with multi-colored Dr. Mario-ish pills on the counter adjacent to Katie. Katie grabbed the bottle and ran to Dr. Maddiman's side.

"Katie, what the heck are you doing nya?" Baddinyan asked, shocked with Katie's randomly nice act.

"Even if he can't die we can't just let him suffer, just look at him!" Katie said noting Dr. Maddiman's current, in-pain condition.

"Why nyot just let him suffer? Baddinyan questioned crossing his arms.

"I have to agree with Baddinyan on this one Katie, after everything he's put you through why help him now?" Whisper added.

Katie shook her head in response to her Yokai friends and pulled the cork from the glass bottle, poured out three pills and dropped them into Maddiman's open mouth. Dr. Maddiman swallowed them instinctively and tried to catch his breath, taking slow and deep ones.

"Whisper, help me get Maddiman to his feet!" Katie told Whisper as she draped Dr. Maddiman's arm around her shoulders. Whisper, though confused out of his mind complied with her odd request as he flew over and pulled on the mad doctor's other arm. With Katie and Whisper's combined strength they managed to get Dr. Maddiman to his feet, his legs wobbled as they walked him to a chair and sat him down. Dr. Maddiman started to get his breathing in order as he placed his hand over his heart as it started to slow down.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes… but why?" Dr. Maddiman questioned. "Even I wasn't sure you were going to help me, so why did you?"

Katie exhaled. "It was just the right thing to do."

Dr. Maddiman's eye widened from her words.

"But don't think this means I've forgiven you for what you've done. I want you out of my school and I swear, if I see you anywhere near my school again, I'll summon Gilgaros to make you regret everything!" Katie said stomping her foot.

Katie stomped her way out of the science classroom with huff. Whisper and Baddinyan followed suit, Baddinyan however stopped at the entrance to blow a raspberry at Dr. Maddiman. The Yokai Doctor was left alone in the classroom to process what just happened.

Katie got to her classroom door and started to open it until stopping halfway. Feeling unsure about going in, a part of her wanted to just play hooky like Baddinyan has been trying to make her do for a long time but Whisper placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassured nod. She smiled and entered the class to see all of classmates very confused, talking amongst themselves and cleaning up the mess Whisper made. Mr. Johnson was at the chalk board erasing the huge equations, not entirely sure how they got there in the first place.

"Hey Katie!" Alex waved at Katie.

Katie gave Alex a concerned look and couldn't help but to keep her defense up after what happened this morning.

"Do you have any idea what's going on here girl? I don't remember anything beyond eating breakfast!" Alex asked Katie which gave the Yokai befriending girl a wave a relief. Her voice, the welcoming yet confident look on her eyes, it was the Alex she knew and loved!

Katie couldn't help but to give Alex a big hug with the confirmation that she got one of her best friends back.

"Whoa Katie, didn't think you missed me that much when I was out sick!" Alex said in response to Katie's hug. Katie freed Alex from her hug. Alex then gasped noticing the large bruise on her cheek.

"Katie you're cheek! What happened?… are you crying?" Alex asked with concern in her voice.

"It's okay Alex, It's just been a very long morning for me that's all." Katie said with tears of relief in her eyes. Alex and the rest of Katie's gal pals came together for a group hug.

"Awwww man, I wish Katie would hug me like that!" Nate whined while Eddie and Bear looked at each other with concern for their average friend.

Katie and her friends embraced each other in a group hug as Whisper and Baddinyan looked onto their friend Katie reunited with her human friends. The two nodded to each other in relief, not realizing that in the hallway stood a huge, ominous silhouette with a single glowing yellow eye.

* * *

 **3:00 PM. After School**

"Ugh, what a day!"

Katie sighed as she entered her house, exhausted by today's events. She and her Yokai friends were relieved to finally be back to their home sweet home. Katie took off her shoes at the door and plopped her school bag on the floor as she unwounded on her couch. Whisper and Baddinyan followed. Whisper just dropping from the air and landing on his face.

"I don't know about you guys but after what happened today I absolutely can't wait for the weekend." Katie said as her drooped her head backwards in a defeated motion.

"You got that right mama!" Baddinyan said unwrapping a chocobar

"Indeed." Whisper muffled through the couch cushion.

Just then Katie's doorbell rang making the trio groan in response.

"Nyobody's home nya!" Baddinyan yelled, throwing his chocobar at the door.

"Delivery for Baddinyan!" announced the nasally sounding voice from the other side of the door. Baddinyan gasped as if realizing something and jumped in excitement in response.

"It's the latest issue of Pop Idol Monthly. The one where the members of Next HarMEOWny announce their favorite chocobar flavors!" Baddinyan hoped from the couch and ran towards the door, leaving a dust trail behind him. He quickly opened the door in anticipation.

"Come to Pap-AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Baddinyan was then kicked across the room and launched right into the kitchen. Katie and Whisper jumped from the couch and screamed in horror to see Dr. Maddiman at their door!

Dr. Maddiman struggled to get his large frame through the door, also having to crouch to get his large head through. A comedic popping sound was accompanied by him entering Katie's house. Dr. Maddiman menacingly walked towards Katie with his three scalpels in hand.

"Katie get your Medallium I'll distract him!" Whisper declared as he took out a squeaking toy hammer. He flew towards Dr. Maddiman to strike him with his hammer but was instantly sliced in half by one swipe of his scalpels. The two halves of Whisper plopped to the ground at the doctor's feet.

"Whisper!" Katie yelled with concern but her attention was brought back to Dr. Maddiman who flipped over the coffee table that was blocking his way. Katie screamed in terror.

"What do you want from us!?" Katie angrily yelled at Dr. Maddiman, being more angry then scared at this point.

"I don't want anything from them, what I want is from you!" Dr. Maddiman said pointing at her with his scalpels. "I want your heart Katie Forestor!"

"WHAT!?" Katie screamed as she protected her chest with her arms in response to his words.

"You freed me from that heart attack even when you had no reason too, not to mention the way you pined for your friend Baddinyan. You by far, have the most pure and sweetest heart I have ever seen. That is why I must have it for my research!" Dr. Maddiman said in an almost perverted fashion. He licked his lips as his face started to sweat. Dr. Maddiman raised his scalpel armed hand to the sky as Katie watched it in horror.

"Your heart will be mine!" Dr. Maddiman attempted to swing his arm down to slash at her chest but was stopped by an iron grip on his wrist. "huh?" The doctor looked behind him and his confusion instantly turned into horror. He saw Shadow Venoct staring back at him with a crazed look in his red eyes and before he could react Shadow Venoct threw Dr. Maddiman over his head and slammed him against the wall where he landed upside down on his bald head.

"You tried to hurt my friend Katie, now you shall suffer!" Shadow Venoct growled in a deep, menacing voice.

"Ugh, impeccable timing Shadow Venoct." Whisper moan as he tried to reattach the top part of his body to his bottom half.

Shadow Venoct's twin dragons then fused into the floor of Katie's house and turned into two shadows which stretched towards Dr. Maddiman.

Dr. Maddiman panicked as he got back up to his feet but the two shadows then formed into a large shadowy blob and started to spin forming a spinning vortex of black and red. Dr. Maddiman's feet sank into the vortex prompting him to struggle but no matter how much Dr. Maddiman tried to fight it he just kept sinking. His body feeling cold and numb as it was being devoured by the shadow Yokai's black hole.

"No please, I don't want to go to the Shadow Realm!" Dr. Maddiman screamed in horror as he continued to be sucked down into the vortex. The sounds of screaming and demonic wailing of the others banished there grew louder the deeper he went. Tears started to run down his big yellow eye, not yet willing to accept his fate.

"Yeah! Go get 'em Shadow V!" Baddinyan said as he cheered for Dr. Maddiman's banishment. A large bump with a band-aid over it on his head due to his unexpected flight.

Katie however looked on in horror. When she saw Dr. Maddiman she didn't see the evil mad scientist that wanted to steal her pure heart but a scared old man who didn't want to go into an awful place of torment. She looked into his eye and saw humanity and she couldn't just stand by and let this happen.

"Don't do it!" Katie grabbed Shadow Venoct by his arm and tugged on it as hard as she can. Shadow Venoct looked at her with widened eyes in response.

"Katie!"

"Nyot again…"

"Shadow Venoct please, you promise me you wouldn't do stuff like this anymore!" Katie begged for the shadowy counterpart of Venoct to release Maddiman.

"He hurt you, just look at the bruise of your cheek. I mustn't let this pathetic creature walk the same plane as you!" Shadow Venoct raised his voice to Katie, something he never does. He was adamant in punishing the Yokai Doctor.

"Dr. Maddiman didn't do this, a kid at school did now just-"

"Who was it!? I'll banish them to the shadow realm too!"

"NO YOU WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T!"

Katie's face got as red as a tomato screaming at her brooding, closet dwelling friend. Shadow Venoct along with Whisper and Baddinyan were shocked by how loud Katie got. Her voice cracking like a child's voice would when they were loud enough. Katie breathed heavy trying to collect herself. She then buried her face into Shadow Venoct's arm while making a sad, pouting noise.

"Please… just let him go. When we met I told you didn't have to be alone, that all you needed was a friend and that I would be your friend. Dr. Maddiman is just like how you used to be… so please have mercy." Katie said with a slight muffle speaking through Shadow Venoct's arm as she looked up to him with pleading eyes.

Shadow Venoct looked back at Dr. Maddiman who's entire body was now except his head and hands. Dr. Maddiman shivered as his tongue hanged out from his mouth, completely paralyzed from fear. Shadow Venoct sighed and pulled Dr. Maddiman from his vortex and dropped him on his behind. Dr. Maddiman screamed at Shadow Venoct and crawled away from him on all fours.

"Thank you." Katie sighed with relief. She then walked to Dr. Maddiman who was trying to catch his breath in the corner.

"Are you okay, your not having another heart attack right?" Katie said as she kneeled down to meet her eyes with his one eye.

"No I'm fine." Dr. Maddiman said in an annoyed and disgruntled manner having to be saved by an eleven-year-old once girl again and he still doesn't have her heart neither.

"I'm starting to think that Katie is too kind and sweet for her own good Baddinyan." Whisper whispered to Baddinyan.

Whisper looked back to Katie who was too whispering something into Shadow Venoct's ear.

"Are you really sure about this Katie?" Shadow Venoct said as he brushed Katie's bruised cheek lightly with one of his twin dragons. Katie nodded with a reassuring smile prompting Shadow Venoct to nod back. He floated towards Dr. Maddiman causing the stitched up doctor to raise his hands in a defensive stance.

"Listen doctor, Katie told me not to attack or banish you as long as you're here. Try to steal her heart all you want but know this... you **will** fail!" Shadow Venoct told Dr. Maddiman. His deep voice making the doctor's spine tingle.

"I'm going back into the closet now." Shadow Venoct blankly stated as he flew up and faded through the ceiling of Katie's living room. Whisper and Baddinyan (who had his glasses down to reveal his big dopey eyes) blinked in confusion to what just happened.

"Whisper can you do me a biiiiig favor and put my medallium in my room please?" Katie asked her floating marshmallow of a butler as she handed him her medallium. Whisper and Baddinyan looked at each other and the medallium back and forth in utter confusion.

Dr. Maddiman blinked a couple of times and got up to his feet, using his I.V. as a source of balance. He waddle towards Katie, brandishing his scalpels which gleamed a menacing shine.

"I don't know if it's because of the purity of your heart or if you're of below average intelligence but you made a big mistake Forester. Making your Emo guard dog stand down and now directly disarming yourself. You're just begging for me to take your heart!" Dr. Maddiman said as he got uncomfortably close to Katie. His scalpel brandishing hand shaking in anticipation.

"The only thing I'm begging for is to be your friend!" Katie said with a smile. Causing Maddiman, Whisper and Baddinyan's jaws to collectively drop from her words.

"Being friendly with me? Ha! Ha I say!" Dr. Maddiman said dramatically pumping his arms upwards. "I'm lightning in a bottle, earthquake in a can, I'm your worst nightmare, I make Dr. Frankenstein look tame in comparison!" Dr. Maddiman trailed on as he placed his hands on his hips in a boisterous pose.

"I promise you Katie Forester with Kat's Kraydle as my witness, I WILL have your heart!" Dr. Maddiman exclaimed flailing his arms more then a Power Ranger.

"We'll see about that!" Katie beamed with a smile and her eyes closed. Dr. Maddiman started to blush wildly after bearing witness to Katie's adorable face. He then shook his head wildly trying to get his thinking straight.

"I will have your heart, I will!... just not tonight, because I'm beat." Dr. Maddiman sighed as he slouched.

Whisper and Baddinyan comically fell backwards in response.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Life With Dr. Maddiman**


	4. Life With Dr Maddiman

**DAY 1**

Dr. Maddiman slowly walked up Katie's stairs, licking his lips and carrying his I.V. like a walking stick as he dragged his scalpels on the wall adjacent to the staircase letting out an eerie scratching sound. He walked down the hallway with audible, thunderous stomps. His shadow loomed over the door with a sign reading "Katie's Room!" accompanied with pink hearts and small doodles of Whisper and Baddinyan. Dr. Maddiman quietly chucked as he placed his free hand on the doorknob and turned it slightly.

"Get ready Katie…"

"CAUSE THIS DOCTOR MAKES HOUSE CALLS!"

Dr. Maddiman dramatically enters the room, brandishing his three signature scalpels. The intensity of his entrance was nullified however due to Katie and friends completely ignoring him and not reacting at all. Instead they all sat together and ate pizza.

"Oh hey Dr. Maddiman, your just in time. It's lunch time and mom ordered pizza!" Katie beamed holding up a slice. Dr. Maddiman stared at the girl in shock and then shook his head in anger. He stomped over to the three with steam peering from his head.

"I have no idea what pete-za is, it can be gold-laced ambrosia for all I care but I'm going to take your pure as light heart for my research and that's… that's… that smells delicious!" Dr. Maddiman's train of thought was instantly derailed after getting whiff of the deliciously cheesy pie the trio was eating.

"Here try a slice!" Katie said as she passed him a big slice.

Dr. Maddiman swiped the slice from Katie's hand and studied it closely. It was basically a slice of bread smothered with a red sauce, lots of cheese and slices of green peppers and mushrooms on it. Dr. Maddiman was profoundly astounded, it was as if he was studying some strange alien cuisine. Curious by the smell however he decided to take a bite. He bit the pizza slice and chewed and was blown away with an explosion of taste.

"Mother of Enma… this is the most delicious thing I have EVER tasted!" Dr. Maddiman's eye sparkled as he ravenously ate the pizza slice. "Mmmmmm, so much better then the old cheese and stale bread I had to choke down when I was alive!" Dr. Maddiman moaned with joy as he ate the slice down to the crust and was pleasantly surprise to see that the crust was filled with cheese too!

 _"So much cheese!~"_

"Here, try some soda!" Katie said as she passed him a can she opened. Dr. Maddiman grabbed the can in lightning speed and drank it's contents. Dr. Maddiman moaned again once the sparkling liquid hit his blue and red tongue.

"This so-da, it's like seltzer water but with flavor!". Dr. Maddiman drank some more in mid-review. "Mmmm, it tastes like peaches, I love peaches!" Dr. Maddiman gleamed with this brilliant new invention that he has been met with.

"You like peaches? Well I should get some more then, the convenience store near my house sells individual cans of peach soda for fifty cents each!" Katie beamed. "They have orange, grape, watermelon and kiwi flavors too!"

"Geez, how old is this geezer? he doesn't even know what soda is." Baddinyan whispered over to Whisper.

"Indeed and did you catch that stale bread bit?" Whisper quietly replied. Katie shot a stinkeye towards the two, hearing them talk about Maddiman behind his back. The two Yokai jumped slightly and went back to eating their pizza.

Dr. Maddiman got to his knees and bowed to Katie in respect. "Thank you very much for the meal Katie Forester!" Dr. Maddiman thanked him in the surprisingly respectful manner going from trying to steal Katie's heart to literally bowing to her.

"Awww, don't mention it!" Katie beamed.

"However, this doesn't change anything. Once I'm done eating this slice I'm talking your heart, no questions asked!" Dr. Maddiman declared in a menacing tone as he grabbed another slice. He bit into the slice and his whole body shivered with pleasure. It was even tastier then the last slice, how this was even possible was beyond even an esteemed man of science.

"Eeeeeh, by the way. Is it possible that we can get more?" Dr. Maddiman asked, willing to put his research on hiatus longer in order to eat more of this amazing gourmet cuisine.

"More? Well… I suppose I can ask my mom if we can order more from Pizza-La…" Katie trailed off.

Dr. Maddiman jumped from her use of the word "mom".

"Does your mother have brown hair like your's and wears it in a pony tail?" Dr. Maddiman questioned with some beads of swear running down the side of his head.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Dr. Maddiman opened his lab coat slightly and looked at a small vial containing a heart that he just recently obtained. Dr. Maddiman quickly closed his lab coat and looked at Katie with an uneasy expression.

"I um… I'll be right back, save me a slice!" Dr. Maddiman bolted for the exit, his I.V. was dragged across the floor as he exited Katie's room and ran down the hallway.

The trio looked at through the entrance with blank, confused expressions. Katie's closet door then opened.

"If your getting more pizza, can you get some with anchovies?" Shadow Venoct asked as he stuck out his head.

* * *

 **DAY 2**

Dr. Maddiman kicked Katie's door wide open without warning and was crazily delighted to see her sitting on her couch watching T.V. Maddiman ran behind the couch and stood behind Katie with his hands above her head and drool running down his mouth.

"It's time Katie Forester!" Dr. Maddiman laughed manically as he raised his scalpels and aimed for her head.

"Awwwww, right now!? I'm right in the middle of watching the best episode of my favorite show!" Katie whined as she pointed at the T.V.

"I don't care if your witnessing the birth of Lord Enma himself, you heart is-" Dr. Maddiman paused as he looked up to Katie's television and was instantly entranced by what he saw. It was an anime but it was nothing like any anime he has ever seen or thought could actually exist.

The character, a curvaceous woman in scantily clad clothing, a cowboy hat and large cowgirl boots was fighting hordes of robotic creatures with gas mask faces. The woman moved incredibly fast and fought the enemies with mostly kicks, blowing away entire groups with single kicks and swings of her legs and defeating the rest of the small army with a breakdance-like maneuver. Maddiman's single eye nearly popped out of his head mirror.

"What in the world is this!?" Dr. Maddiman questioned, still entranced by what he was seeing.

"It's called One Kick Girl. It's about a girl who reached the pinnacle of martial arts and became so strong that she can defeat any enemy with a single kick, now she travels the world in search of a worthy opponent!" Katie explained to the stitched-up Yokai with child-like enthusiasm.

"The animation, the attention to detail and the choreography. I can't believe people actually drew this!" Dr. Maddiman's beamed as he plopped himself onto the couch, taking a seat next to Katie as he watched in awe.

"Do you want to start from the beginning? I definitely don't mind watching the whole first season again, I love this show!" Katie said as she held up a box set of the first season.

"You can actually do that!?" Dr. Maddiman exclaimed in surprise. "It's not illegal is it?"

Katie sweat dropped.

"Um… no, I'm guessing you're not familiar with DVDs huh?"

 **Two Hours Later**

"Oh my god that was amazing!"

"I know right!? Oh my god!"

Both Katie and Dr. Maddiman had stars in their eyes due to the climatic end of the first season. Too distracted to notice a small hamburger Yokai with arms and legs adjacent to them.

"Is there a season 2!? Oh my god please tell me that there is!" Dr. Maddiman said as he cupped his hands in a pleading manner.

"There is!… but I don't have it yet, my mom said she'd get it for my birthday though!" Katie explained but once she looked over to face Maddiman there was a dust trail in his exact shape which dissipated a few seconds after. Katie looked down at the burger Yokai who shrugged in response.

"*wheeze* Must… get…. second season *wheeze* must… know… what happens!" Dr. Maddiman ran as fast as his rotund body and I.V. dragging behind would allow on the way to the video store.

* * *

 **DAY 3**

Dr. Maddiman loomed over Katie's door as he slowly turned the knob. A ghastly smile stretched across his patchwork face with the thought of what he had planned.

"Super Maddiman Scalpel Throw!" Dr. Maddiman busted open the door and threw his scalpels like kunai aiming for Katie but was surprised to see that he instead hit Whisper right in the back causing him let out a cry of pain and land on his face, each of Maddiman's scalpels sticking out from his back.

"Oh come on!" Dr. Maddiman fumed as he angrily stomped over to the ghostly butler to pull his scalpels from his back.

"AH-HA!" Whisper let out another cry as Dr. Maddiman pulled his scalpels out from his back.

"Baddinyan stop spamming hadoukens!"

"Sorry babe, I'm a bad dude it's what I do!"

Dr. Maddiman's attention was then brought to the two's squabbling where he noticed them sitting right in front of a miniature television set with a small square contraption he was not familiar with. Said contraption had two controllers which Katie and Baddinyan were fiddling with.

"What in both worlds are you two doing?" Dr. Maddiman asked with profound confusion.

"We're playing a video game old man, not like you would underst-AAAAH!" Baddinyan was interrupted by Dr. Maddiman swatting him out of the way and slamming into the wall with full force.

"A video game!?" Dr. Maddiman exclaimed as he pressed his face into the screen. "You mean like Pong? is that what this is, Pong!? I never knew the paddles were supposed to be people!"

"Uh… actually this is Street Fighter 2..." Katie sweat dropped.

"I have no idea what that is but tell me!"

"N-Nyaaa…"

As Dr. Maddiman continued to be blown away with Katie trying to calm him down. Baddinyan fell to the floor, leaving an indent in his shape in Katie's wall.

* * *

 **DAY 4**

"Hmmmm…" Katie hummed to herself in slight aggravation as she stared at her homework. She tapped her pencil on the paper as she stared at the numbers of the current math question she was stuck on, expecting the answer to just come to her.

"Uuuggghhh!" Katie groaned in frustration as she fell backwards to lay on her back. Near to giving up on finishing her homework she felt a large shadow loomed over her, opening her eyes she saw Dr. Maddiman look down on her with a unamused look. Katie smiled and sat on the floor with her legs crossed.

"Maddiman! your just the guy I wanted to see. Can you help me with something?" Katie said getting to her feet. Even when at full height, Maddiman dwarfed the girl in comparison.

"Actually I came here because I want to steal your heart. That's the whole reason why I've been coming here remember!?" Dr. Maddiman said in an annoyed tone as a stretch mark appeared over his head.

"I know that but I really need help with my math homework and being a brilliant scientist you would be the best person to help me!" Katie said holding up her notebook.

"You… really think I'm brilliant?" Dr. Maddiman couldn't help but blush as he asked. Katie nodded with a smile in response. The doctor gave out an annoyed sigh as he sat down to look over her notes.

"All right, for one thing you forgot to carry the one here and who told you five times six equals twenty-five!?"

* * *

 **DAY 5**

"MWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dr. Maddiman let out an evil laugh.

"With my latest invention, The Dr. Maddiman Heart Vac (trademark) I shall obtain Katie's heart by sucking it right from her chest! Mwa-hahahahahahahahaha!" Dr. Maddiman said aloud as he held up his pink and purple colored, vacuum-like device.

Dr. Maddiman waddled up the staircase with his sinister vacuum device in hand. His I.V. being dragged along the staircase. The Frankensteinian Physician got to Katie's door where he could hear loud music coming from her room.

 _"Perfect, she's nice and distracted from her music!"_ Dr. Maddiman thought as he licked his lips in anticipation. Dr. Maddiman kicked Katie's door open and pointed his devoice forward, his previous expression of anticipation was immediately replaced with one of shock and confusion.

Katie was dancing in full work out gear. Wearing blue leggings, a pink leotard, wristbands and a sweatband on her forehead but she wasn't alone. Dancing alongside her was a muscular, orange Oni with a tightly fit, green tank top and a camouflage colored loincloth. It was none other then Sergeant Burly!

The two struck multiple dance poses in tune to the music until they struck their final pose, pointing to the sky as the music stopped. Dr. Maddiman dropped the nozzle of his device in pure confusion.

"*huff* *puff* Hey Dr. Maddiman… what's up? *huff*" Katie was out of breath and was sweating up a storm but she seemed happy nonetheless.

"I uh… um… what?"

Speechless, Dr. Maddiman could only stare at the outfit hugging Katie's toned figure and was feeling very wrong about checking her out like this. Dr. Maddiman averted his gaze blushing but was brought back into reality with the sensation of having his middle being pinched at.

"Ah! What the!?" Dr. Maddiman jumped as he saw Sergeant Burly grab a handful of his belly fat.

"Looks like your gonna need some serious work there old man, luckily I know just the thing to get you in a shape that isn't round!" Sergeant Burly exclaimed in a loud military sergeant voice as he posed.

"Now, flap your arms like a soaring eagle!" Sergeant Burly commanded as he flapped his arms up in down.

"Don't be ridiculous I didn't come here to play your silly games!" Dr. Maddiman defiantly said but was surprised to see that his arms were flapping against his will. "Hey, stop this at once!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Alright now touch those knobby knees. One two, one two!" Sergeant Burly started to rise his leg up and down and his touched his knee with his hands. Dr. Maddiman perfectly synchronized with him much to his dismay.

"Faster I say faster!" Sergeant Burly started to bring the heat as he sped up his movements. Dr. Maddiman again was perfectly synchronized as he kept up with Burly's increase of speed. Which started to quickly tucker him out.

"N-No please… no more!" Dr. Maddiman pleaded for Burly to stop as he and his inspirited body started to spin their arms around each other.

"Feel The Burn!" Burly exclaimed as he went faster and faster. Dr. Maddiman was now starting to wheeze like he was gasping for air that wasn't there and his exposed heart started to beat very fast and irregularly. Katie realized this and stepped in.

"Burly stop, he can't take anymore!" Katie pleaded to her instructor. Burly simply scoffed.

"Nonsense, he just needs to keep at it and he'll be in shape in no time Hoo-hah!" Sergeant Burly continued to force the doctor into his training regimen, worsening his condition.

"You don't understand, he has a heart condition a very bad one!" Katie said as he pulled Burly's arm, breaking his concentration and freeing Maddiman from his inspirit as a result.

Dr. Maddiman wheezed up a storm as he reached into his lab coat for his clear bottle of pills. His hands shook as he popped a couple into his mouth. In almost an instant he started to breath again and his heart slowed down, the doctor gave an uneasy smile as he started to catch his breath.

"You're tuckered out already!? Your condition is worst then I thought tubbo!" Sergeant Burly crossed his arms as he insulted the doctor. Dr. Maddiman glared at him with great disdain as he got back up using his I.V. to balance himself.

"I'll have you know the condition of my heart has nothing to do with my weight you meat head!" Dr. Maddiman got right up to Burly's face. Burly glared back having his personal space infiltrated.

"I'll have you know my mother drank and smoke heavily while she was pregnant with me and it was her addictions that caused me to be born with an atrial septal defect! Do you even know that that means!?" Dr. Maddiman screamed into Burly's face. The fitness obsessed oni's face went from a look of anger to one of shock and confusion.

"It means I was born with a hole in my heart, a big one too. I never got to run or play as long as the other kids, I could never keep up without risking cardiac arrest. I had to worry about having a heart attack when I was only ten-years old!" Dr. Maddiman walked away from Burly as tears started to build up in his eye.

"But I still made something of myself, I couldn't exercise my body but I exercised my brain. I was a genius, a child prodigy. I became the top student of my class and my surgical skills were unmatched. I could've became the greatest surgeon in the world if I didn't…" Dr. Maddiman paused. He looked down to the ground and shivered, unable to finish his sentence. He fell to his knees and he broke down in tears. His tears dropped from his eye and landed on Katie's wooden floor. Dr. Maddiman wallowing in self pity was interrupted by Burly putting his hand on his shoulder. Dr. Maddiman looked up to him as Burly gave a reassuring nod.

"Sorry about that brother, I didn't know… However! That doesn't mean I'm gonna give up on ya, I just gotta' organize a training regimen around your limitations Hoo-hah!" Burly said giving Dr. Maddiman a thumbs up. Dr. Maddiman didn't know how to feel about this but it got him out of his breakdown as he got up to his feet and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

Dr. Maddiman looked to see Katie with a concern look on her face. Dr. Maddiman blushed as he gave her a quiet nod, not looking straight at her.

"What is this thing, are you the maid or something?" Burly asked the doctor while holding the Heart Vac's nozzle. Dr. Maddiman sweat dropped not knowing how to respond.

"Oh, he was probably going to use that to steal my heart!" Katie chimed in. Dr. Maddiman let out a scream as his whole body turned to a shade of grey and white.

"Do what!?" Burly exclaimed in confusion. Dr. Maddiman to swipe the vacuum from him.

"Hahahahahahahaha, kids say the darndest things don't they!? I'll just leave you too alone then hahaha!" Dr. Maddiman nervously shambled out of Katie's room and slammed the door behind him. Burly scratched his head in confusion but shrugged it off.

"Alright Forestor enough slacking off, let's work on those glutes!"

Dr. Maddiman sighed with relief as he managed to make a quick escape. He looked back to Katie's closed door as the workout music to start up again. He shook his head wildly in an attempt to get his thoughts together.

"Alright, another unsuccessful attempt. But I still have the Dr. Maddiman Heart Vac (trademark), I'll get her heart no problem as long as I have this!" Dr. Maddiman held the nozzle in a victorious stance.

Just then. The Heart Vac spontaneously combusted in a puff of smoke as it fell to pieces. Dr. Maddiman stared at it with a smile still plastered on his face in complete silence.

"NOOOOOO! How did this happen!?" Dr. Maddiman held the broken down vacuum as if he was cradling a child.

"Ponkotsu!"

Dr. Maddiman's head spun to the left to see a small, skull-headed Yokai with a large crack in it's cranium and a black & red stripped body. It's head wobbled similar to that of a bobblehead as smoke came out from the large crack.

"YOU!" Dr. Maddiman exclaimed as he dramatically pointed at the small skeleton Yokai. "Fix my device immediately!" Dr. Maddiman demanded but Ponkotsu replied simply by making Maddiman's mind break, causing him to become discombobulated and let out a mindless "duuuuuuuuurrrrrrr!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: A Friend in Need**


	5. A Friend In Need

"Let me in this instant!"

"No Way!"

"Me and Katie have some… uh, "unfinished business" I must see her at once!"

"No Way!"

Dr. Maddiman has been trying to get into Katie's room all day but his entrance was blocked by professional wall Noway who, for some reason is wearing a hospital mask over his mouth area. Dr. Maddiman even tried to do combat with No-way but couldn't break through his near impenetrable defenses.

"What's going on here!?"

Dr. Maddiman turned around and screamed in terror at the sight of three very powerful looking Yokai glaring daggers at him. The three Yokai in question were Gilgaros, a gold colored oni carrying a huge spiked club. Cruncha, a large stag beetle Yokai and El Sharkrero, a muscular humanoid shark in luchador attire. All three of them wore hospital masks over their faces as well while Cruncha was holding a tray with a bowl of soup.

"State your name intruder or I'll smash you to bits!" Gilgaros threatened, speaking in deep, nasally voice

"I'll snap you in two!" added Cruncha who spoke in a thick, Japanese accent. Snapping his pincers for effect.

"And I'll bench press you into next month!" Spoke El Sharkrero in a Spanish accent.

"Aaaaaaahaha! M-m-my name's Maddiman, D-Dr. Edgar Maddiman!… uh did I mention that I was a doctor!?" Dr. Maddiman dropped to the ground held his hands up in a defensive stance getting ready for a beat down that would come no matter how fast he identified himself. The trio of S Ranks all looked to each other.

"You're a doctor?" Cruncha asked.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Dr. Maddiman quivered.

"Then you can help us!" El Sharkrero proclaimed.

"With what?" Dr. Maddiman asked with uneasiness in his voice. The three passed him a hospital mask in response.

The three Yokai entered Katie's room with Dr. Maddiman following behind. The Yokai Doctor's one eye widened to what he saw. Katie was laying in her bed, her face was red and felt hot just by looking at it. Her nose practically glowed from how red it was. Her eyes were half opened like she was trying to stay awake and her brown hair, which was usually clean and neat was now messy and wild.

*cough!* *cough!* *hack!*

Katie sounded as if she was going to hack up a lung. Snot and tears leaked from her face as she groaned in discomfort. She tossed and turned in her bed trying to find the relief that just wasn't there. Dr. Maddiman didn't have to be a doctor to deduce that she had a cold and a very bad one by the looks of it. Whisper, who also had a hospital mask held Katie's hand, worrying for his friend.

"She's really sick doc, we've been helping her all day but she ain't getting better. You think you can help her?" El Sharkrero asked.

Dr. Maddiman walked up to the sick girl and stared at her with a wide eyed expression. She was so helpless, he could easily swipe her heart now. The opportunity was right there and the temptation was strong but the fact that there were three powerful S-Ranks standing right behind him that could jump him the second something is up kept him from grabbing at his scalpels. The Doctor instead gave out a defeated sigh and felt Katie's forehead. His cold, clammy hand coming in contact of her sweltering forehead caused Katie to wince slightly.

"Well for one thing, we have to bring her temperature down and these thick blankets aren't doing anything for her. We should also get an ice pack for her forehead to ease her temperature." Dr. Maddiman said with his hand in the pocket of his lab coat, an aura of professionalism instantly started to come from him.

"That makes sense!" All free of the S-Ranks beamed as they snapped their fingers in realization. Dr. Maddiman face palmed in response.

Dr. Maddiman looked back to Katie and noticed that she was breathing through her mouth and would sniff very loudly here and there. He then noted to the soup that Crunch brought which was now sitting on her dresser.

"Tell me Katie, can smell or taste anything?" Dr. Maddiman asked his apparent patient. Katie shook her head weakly in response to his question.

"I believe Katie has a sinus infection. She's going to need some antibiotics to flush her sinuses out, strong ones too." Dr. Maddiman said as he took out a notepad and scribbled on it with a pencil that had a heart shaped topper. "Shark man, go to the medicine store and ask for this antibiotic!" Maddiman said passing El Sharkrero the piece of paper he tore out.

"You can count on me doc!" El Sharkrero said grabbing the note and putting a magic leaf on his head, allowing him to put on a human disguise. "El Sharkrero!" The shark Yokai exclaimed as he bolted for the door.

*cough!* *cough!* *hack!*

"oooohhhhh…." Katie moaned having another coughing fit. The remaining Yokai looked at Katie with concerned looks.

"We're also gonna need to take care of that cough." Dr. Maddiman noted.

"Well we have this cough syrup, it helped a little bit but…" Whisper said passing Dr. Maddiman the small red bottle.

"Oh please, this junk!? You might as well try to cure her coughing with sugar water!" Dr. Maddiman scoffed as he went back to his notepad.

"I'll have you know that I chose this cough syrup myself!" Whisper said trying to defend himself.

"No wonder she's as sick as she is, a brainless marshmallow was trying to care for her." Dr. Maddiman said dismissively, leaving Whisper absolutely steamed.

"Beetle guy, go after El Shark Cheerio and ask for this brand of cough syrup at the medicine store he's going to!" The cycloptic doctor passed the note to Cruncha, who nodded in response and zipped to the door. Whisper placed an ice pack on Katie's forehead while Gilgaros took away her thick blanket, leaving the thinner sheet underneath.

Dr. Maddiman observed Katie's current condition and couldn't help but to take a trip down memory lane. Her condition reminded him of some of the patients he took care of when he was still alive, what they were suffering from was much worse then a simple sinus infection but he was a healer to the ill and was adored by all for his skills and humanitarian acts… that is, before he started to experiment on his patients, thinking that he can unlock the secret to immortality. Dr. Maddiman's spine started to tingle remembering the inhumane deeds he's committed. He wasn't necessarily proud of the things he's done but he continued his work after he died thinking that he could unlock the secret of immortality, he was hellbent on finishing his work.

"Maddiman?" Maddiman was brought back to reality with Katie weakly calling his name. He sighed and turned to face her.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Katie said under her breath. Her cold making it slightly difficult for her to speak coherently.

"Y-Yeah sure, don't mention it." Dr. Maddiman said dismissively.

"You're a good friend."

Dr. Maddiman gasped and stumbled backwards a bit, shocked at that word the Katie just used. His heart visibly started to beat from that word. His hands felt numb and they shook uncontrollable. His eye dilated and shook along the rest of his body. He reacted as if he looked into the deepest circle of the Infinite Inferno.

"Hey doc, you alright?" Gilgaros asked as he poked his shoulder. Dr. Maddiman jumped and ran for the door. He kicked the door open causing Noway to fall forwards and land on his face. Dr. Maddiman ran pass Cruncha and El Sharkrero who came back from the medicine store. He headed straight to the bathroom, he's been in Katie's house so many times that he basically knows the whole layout of it by this point.

Dr. Maddiman switched the sink on and frantically splashed cold water into his face. He looked into the mirror and tried to catch his breath, he then started to glare at himself and growl under his breath.

"How can she call me that!? All this time I've been trying to steal her heart and she has the gull to call me her friend, what's wrong with that child!?"

Dr. Maddiman's fists shook from a combination of confusion and anger. He was then brought to a stunning realization. Ever since he started trying to take Katie's heart he would be met with Katie being nice to him and introducing him to new and exiting things. He also started to do nice things for her in return like helping her for her math homework and now helping her through her cold. He wanted to be angry at this, how he had constant distractions keeping him from obtaining her heart but the truth was that he felt nice thinking about those things. He loved pizza and anime now and he got butterflies in his stomach every time he looked at Katie and her heartwarming smile. He was starting to like her and he hated it!

Dr. Maddiman then took a long look at himself in the mirror. He noted his ugly yellow eye, his jagged teeth and his discolored flesh. He traced a finger along the stitching that attached the blue and red halves of his face. He then started to remember all the horrible things he has done both in his human life and afterlife, all the unforgivable acts he has committed that cemented him as a legend for all the wrong reasons. A wave of depression started to wash over him as he looked deep into the bathroom sink.

"Why does she want to be friends with a monster like me?"

"That's exactly what I said."

Dr. Maddiman looked into the mirror in response to the mysterious voice and saw Shadow Venoct floating right behind him. Dr. Maddiman jumped in shock and hit his head on the bathroom ceiling as a result, causing him to wince.

"P-Please don't banish me!" Dr. Maddiman pleaded holding his hand up defensively.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I wanted to say that I was a lot like you before I met Katie." Shadow Venoct explained. Dr. Maddiman let his guard down to hear him out.

"I was lonely and angry at the world. Being nothing but a shadow of another Yokai which made me think I was only capable of violence, I lashed out to everyone I met and I would banish them to the Shadow Realm without even thinking… but then I met Katie." Shadow Venoct explained. He closed his eyes as if he was deep in thought.

"Katie believed that I was more then just a shadow, she saw something in me that I never thought I had. She told me that she would be my light to make my world brighter…" Shadow Venoct said as he started to choke up. Dr. Maddiman was shocked to see such a brooding Yokai actually show legitimate emotion.

"I still remember that day. Katie isn't as naive as she appears Maddiman, she wants to be your friend because she sees something in you that's worth the effort." Shadow Venoct explained. Dr. Maddiman sighed as he got up to his feet.

"But I've done things… horrible things in both of my lives. She'd be better off not associating herself with a monster like me…" Dr. Maddiman said not looking at Shadow Venoct directly. To the doctor's surprise, Shadow Venoct placed his hand on his shoulder prompting him to look at the shadow in the eyes.

"We all did things we regret but Katie is a person who believes in redemption and there aren't a lot of people like her in this world or the Yokai world for that matter. Don't walk away from this Maddiman and don't try and ruin it by trying to take her heart." Shadow Venoct said as he floated towards the bathroom wall.

"I'm going back into the closet now." Shadow Venoct blankly declared as he phased through the wall leaving the one-eyed doctor alone with his thoughts.

With a sigh Dr. Maddman sat himself onto the toilet and thought hard about what Shadow Venoct said. He kept trying to convince himself that he was unlovable, he couldn't be friends with anyone after the things he's done in his human life and current life but the fact that he was trying to convince himself and failing meant that he had to face the facts. Being a man of science he had to face the facts. Katie was so nice to him and he was staring to pay her back, helping her with her homework and now caring for her while she was bedridden.

Dr. Maddiman hopped off the toilet coming to a realization.

"I know what I must do!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...  
**


	6. Epilogue

It was late at night in the small town of Springdale. The moon was full and a thin fog loomed over. The Oni were now patrolling the streets for naughty children that were out after bedtime but every person in Springdale was sleeping away cozily in their beds. Shadow Venoct was perched on the roof of Katie's house watching as the Oni took patrol acting as guard dog to his friend's home.

Meanwhile in Katie's bedroom, everyone was slumbering peacefully. Whisper slept floating in the air while Baddinyan slept in a curled position on Katie's bed. Katie, who was now feeling a little better from her cold, snored lightly as she slept. Unbeknownst to her that Dr. Maddiman was watching her.

Dr. Maddiman's shadow loomed over the sleepin girl as the doctor himself stared at her, his yellow eye glowed ominously in the darkness.

He studied Katie's face which was still red and cherubic from her cold, Maddiman thought she looked like an angel in this state. He reached out for the blanket at her feet and pulled it up to cover her. Katie smiled in her sleep as she turned over. Dr. Maddiman smiled in return.

Dr. Maddiman reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out his medal. Bearing the symbol of the Eerie tribe and a picture of Dr. Maddiman smiling madly while holding a heart in his hand. He placed the medal on Katie's desk for her to see once she wakes.

He walked to Katie's bedroom door but looked back with a smile and tears in his eye.

"Thank you Katie… for being my friend."

* * *

 **The End**


	7. Bonus Chapter: It's Recap Time!

"It's Recap Time!"

'Hey Katie, who did you meet today?" Whisper asked in an excited manner.

"Dr. Maddiman!" Katie said as Dr. Maddiman's medal flew into the medallium.

"Dr. Maddiman is a Yokai who steals people's hearts and makes them very mean and aggressive but he's a very good doctor nonetheless!" Whisper said as he read from his Yokai Pad.

"It's time for your monthly check up!" Dr. Maddiman said holding a clipboard while Katie stood on a scale. Dr. Maddiman looked at the numbers and wrote down on his clipboard.

"You weigh-in at ninety-five pounds, your'e growing quite fast!" Dr. Maddiman beamed but was met with Katie giving him a shocked expression.

"I gained five pounds!? How is this possible!? Aaaaaah!" Katie cried as she curled up in a fetal position and started to whimper.

"Is it really THAT big of a deal?" Dr. Maddiman sweat dropped.

"Girls do tend to obsess over their weight unfortunately." Whisper deadpanned as he too sweat dropped.


End file.
